


Pick Up Lines Work

by MyChemicalImagines



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl Grimes Has a Crush, F/M, carl grimes flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalImagines/pseuds/MyChemicalImagines
Summary: Requested on Tumblr "“can i have a Carl request where the reader is a new girl to Alexandria and she’s kind of mysterious and Ron tells Carl about her and he tries to talk to her and flirt with her but she’s supper sassy and kind of teases him, but then she eventually agrees to date him! i think that would be adorable and i miss my favorite boy ❤️"





	Pick Up Lines Work

**Author's Note:**

> Y/S/c- Skin color
> 
> Y/H/L -Hair Length
> 
> Y/H/C- Hair color
> 
> Y/H- Height

Carl’s Point of View!

“I told you I was sorry Carl!” Ron Snaps.

“I know but that doesn’t help the fact that I can’t see!” I snap looking at Ron.

Ron stares past me. I give him a confused look and i turn around.

“Woah!” I say.

Walking with my dad is the most beautiful girl i have ever seen.Shes shorter than my dad, probably Y/H. She’s Y/S/C with Y/H/L Y/H/C hair.

“Dude, she’s hot,” Ron says as we watch her walk by.

She looks over at me and smiles. I wave a little and she winks at me.

I have to get to know this girl. A few days later i haven’t seen the new girl at all! Ron runs over to me.

“Have you seen Y/N?” He asks.

“Who-Wait the new girl?” I ask. “I haven’t seen her since we saw her a couple days ago.”

“Yeah, we’ve been hanging out! She’s so cool!” he says.

“Tell me about her,” i say.

“She loves comic books and knives. I think she went over the wall,” Ron says turning around.

We see her climb back over and when she gets to the ground she turns and sees we’re watching her. She starts walking toward us.

“Carl, go talk to her,” Ron pushes me a little. I step forward and I take a deep breath. Y/N and i meet in the middle and I smile.

“Hi. I’m Carl,” i put my hand out.

“Is that the best opening you got?” she asks smirking.

I blush, “What? You want me to use some pick up line on you? If I could arrange the alphabet i’d put you and I together.” I stare at her then we both bust out laughing.

“That was better than Ron’s. If you were a booger, I’d pick you first,” she says in a deeper voice imitating Ron.

I laugh, “that does sound bad.”

She starts walking away,” Yours wasn’t MUCH better, but it was better. Let’s see if you can do better than both of them,” She winks and walks away.

2 days later i see her walking by my house.

“Y/N!” I yell from my porch.

She turns to me.

“I’m lost! Can you give me directions to your heart?” I yell to her.

“No! But I can give you directions to your house. Turn around!” She winks and keeps walking.

I smile. I will get that girl.

4 days later, I stop her on her way to the gate.

“Was your dad a boxer? Because you’re a knockout” I smile.

“No, but be careful, you might get knocked out” She kisses my cheek and climbs the wall.

A week later, She’s in the garage with the food.

“Hey Y/N” I say.

“Carl,” She turns around and smiles. “What do you have today?” She crosses her arms.

“Kiss me if i’m wrong but dinosaurs still exist right?” I ask smirking.

“They do not, but walkers do,” she kisses my lips so fast i didn’t register what she was doing until she was walking away. I smile to myself.

Another week goes by and I sit with Judy on the front lawn. Y/N walks by.

“Y/N,” she turns, “There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can’t take them off you,” I stand holding Judy.

“There is something wrong, you only have one eye,” she leans over and kisses my eye patch, tickles Judy and walks away.

I blush and Judy giggles.

2 days later I grab Y/N by the waist and pull her toward me.

“Someone call my dad, because it’s got to be illegal to look that good!” I say smiling.

She wraps her arms around my neck and whispers, “Then you’d be arrested too”

She leans up and kisses me. I kiss back smiling into it.

When we pull away I ask, “Does that mean i get a chance now?”

“Yes Carl Grimes. I’d love to go on a date with you,” she smiles.

I lean down and kiss her again. I guess pick up lines do work.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Tumblr by me. This is my own Creation


End file.
